Pretty Girls
"Pretty Girls" is a song recorded by American singer Britney Spears and Australian rapper Iggy Azalea. The single was released on May 4, 2015, by RCA Records. Lyrics All around the world, pretty girls Wipe the floor with all the boys Pour the drinks, bring the noise (It's Iggy-Iggs!) We're just so pretty! All around the world, pretty girls Jump the line, to the front Do what we like, get what we want (Where you at, Brit?) We're just so pretty! Hey, don't you know that it's always the same? From Australia 'round to LA You can betcha', wherever the girls go, boys follow We be keeping them up on their toes They can laugh, but they don't get the jokes Just you watch, they're so predictable (Some things don't change) Windows roll down (Eyes on us) Jaws on the ground (Watch them go) It's just so funny (Like bees to the honey!) All around the world, pretty girls Wipe the floor with all the boys Pour the drinks, bring the noise We're just so pretty! All around the world, pretty girls Jump the line, to the front Do what we like, get what we want We're just so pretty! Tell me, is it true that these men are from Mars? Is that why they be acting bizarre? Every time I walk out of my house it's like, "hey, baby!" They don't see me rolling my eyes They buzzing around me like flies They got one thing on their minds (Some things don't change) Windows roll down (Eyes on us) Jaws on the ground (Watch them go) It's just so funny (Like bees to the honey!) All around the world, pretty girls Wipe the floor with all the boys Pour the drinks, bring the noise We're just so pretty! All around the world, pretty girls Jump the line, to the front Do what we like, get what we want We're just so pretty! If you ask me, I'm killing them softly I would spend time with you but that'd cost me They pray that Iggy-Iggy give 'em one more chance But busy Iggy wouldn't even give 'em one more glance See, enter in line between the beauty and a beast Slim waist, thick cake, the whole world want a piece Bad girl, good (ooh) would make you lose your mind All of the boys begging Britney, hit 'em one more time Iggs! All around the world, pretty girls Wipe the floor with all the boys Pour the drinks, bring the noise We're just so pretty! All around the world, pretty girls Jump the line, to the front Do what we like, get what we want We're just so pretty! Why It Sucks #The song seems like a rehash of "Fancy" (which ironically is performed by Iggy herself). #The song lyrics seem very sexist as it basically says that boys only go after rich and pretty girls, and that your life is sad if you have none of those qualities. #Britney's vocals are highly processed, and make her sound robotic. #This is another Iggy Azalea song with 9 writers. #The music video is just cheesy and bland, with barely any stand-out moments. #Iggy actually blamed Britney for this song not being a hit. Redeeming Qualities #The 80's aesthetic and throwback was kind of nice. #Britney was given this song by girl group Little Mix, who gave it away after they believed the song "just wasn't for them" and it's a good thing they did. Music Video Category:Pop Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Britney Spears Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Dance Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that Objectify Women Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that flopped Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with Bad Messages Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:2015 Category:Parodies from Bart Baker